History of J Andres
J Andres is a small nation on the east coast of North America. It was founded in 1981 and has risen and fallen numerous times throughout the course of history. It once spanned most of the eastern seaboard and was one of the most influential nations in North America. Internal struggles brought the country to collapse numerous times. Pre-Andrean North America Prior to the founding of J Andres, a good portion of North America was ruled by a nation known as the . The United States spanned from coast to coast and was a capitalistic democracy. In 1973, all of the great nations of the world slowly degraded into anarchy. The world was soon populated by thousands of micronations, each controlling very small regions of land. On of these micronations, was the former state of . The state was lead by the governor at the time . The nation adopted the new name of "The Maritime Colony of Rhode Island." Carcieri's Maritime Colony endured a tumultuous nine years of existence, before it too, collapsed under the stress of the modern world. Some citizens who lived in close proximity to Porto Georgiaville declared their soverignity and formed the new nation of J Andres. The nation was without a formal leader until after the Initiation War. The Merctonian Era (1981-1988) shortly after his nomination to the position of President in 1981]] The Merctonian Era in J Andres is the first chapter of J Andres History. Although historians mark the end of the era, with the election of Ben Richards as the third President of J Andres, the true impact of Josef Mercton is lasting. He served as President for less than six years, and then was crowned King of J Andres and it's Empire in 1986. As the true founding father of the nation, his direction and guidance have influenced the shape of J Andres today. His children are also no stranger to politics, with his son, Richard Mercton serving as the sixth President in 2016, and his daughter's ascension to the throne in 2032, over fifty years after his appointment as President. The Early Wars J Andres was founded on September 23, 1981. The nation struggled to find an identity during its early days. Josef Mercton, a leader of the Rhode Island Colony Militia, stepped up to lead the small army to defend the nation. To help with the identity crisis, Mercton decided that a war would be a sure-fire way to motivate the nation. On September 28, 1981, he marched the army to a nearby nation of Opustopia in the Initiation War. The small J Andres army stormed the nation and took control after only a quick engagement at Old Quarry Hill. The Opustopian Government was thrown into anarchy and J Andres acquired the territory. The soldiers, and Josef Mercton returned home as heroes. Following General Mercton's return to Porto Georgiaville, he was nominated to the office of President. He had the overwhelming support of the nation, and became a household name very quickly. The rise of Josef Mercton would go on to shape J Andres for generations. In December of 1981, Josef Mercton decided once more to lead the nation into battle. The Australian Campaign would not be nearly as successful as the Initiation War. General Mercton commanded the troops to attack the Australian nation of Alirouvert, and the first wave was disaterous for the J Andres Army. Mercton ordered another strategic strike that was also unsuccessful. He blamed the failure on "Home Field Advantage." The troops retreated for the night to regroup and were awoken by a peace offering from the other side offering white peace. President Mercton wanted to keep his approval ratings, and learned that he must choose his battles carefully. Peace was accepted and J Andres returned home again. The Commune and Prosperity was the home of the J Andres Commune from the time of its construction in 1982 until the completion of the Adrik Annan Governmental Center in 2016]]In 1982, the government switched from the authoritative leadership of Josef Mercton to a democratic republic. The nation would be lead by the Commune. The Commune would consist of democratically elected Senators. The citizens would also elect a President. The Commune would have all legislative duties, while the President would be charged with all executive duties. Endor Cuidad, the nearest city to Porto Georgiaville, was selected as the nation's capital. The Economy of J Andres thrived after the establishment of the Commune. The Foreign Affairs Minister, Mickey Bethesda convinced the Commune to have J Andres enter the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. This alliance of nations provided for J Andres to grow rapidly through foreign funds. The money was invested in numerous infrastructure projects and the population boomed. Many of the major J Andres businesses were formed during 1982-1983, such as Ocean Side Aluminum, Woonsocket Wheat, Endor Petrofuel Processing, and JTech. In June of 1982, Josef Mercton was presented with the title of "President General," investing the full powers of government into the position of President. The title of President General, was intended for use when emergency powers were necessary, however, following the nation's great economic success, no one doubted the leadership of Josef Mercton. He only held the title for a few months before turning back power to the Commune. The Merctonian Conflicts Over the course of about one year beginning in October of 1982, J Andres was involved in three military conflicts. These conflicts are often grouped together and referred to collectively as "The Merctonian Conflicts." The October Massacre showing off his famous "Victory" pose, after the successful Orlando Offensives.]]On October 27, 1982, The North Atlantic Defense Coalition was contacted by an allied alliance, Nordreich about a rogue alliance called the Sons of Liberty. J Andres agreed with many other NADC member nations and voted for war in the Atlantic Assembly. Just as President Josef Mercton had prepared the troops for battle, word of a Mutual Defense Pact between the Sons of Liberty and the International Communist Party immediately put the war plans on hold. The J Andres military was air dropped to the nation of Ni66urville under the command of a young Colonel Ben Richards. Colonel Richards lead the now famous "Orlando Offensives," and the military was extremely successful in looting military technology from the communist nation. The Sons of Liberty announced their surrender shortly after the Offensives, and Ben Richards returned to J Andres a war hero. Colonel Richards was later selected by the NADC to serve as the Commander of the 6th Multi-National Division. The October Massacre served to launch Ben Richards into power as he would later become President and a very influential political figure. War of the Monkeys Not long after the troops returned from the Ni66urville and the Orlando Offensives, the military was dispatched to help out a member nation of the NADC. While the troops fought overseas, the war was going extremely well. However, soon the rogue nation Monkeymanisland responded by attacking the city of Cranston. The battle raged for an entire month before J Andres managed to force the troops out of the city. Terrorist Attack On November 14, 1983, terrorists from the rogue nation of Freedomtopia attacked Fort Farnum and other military institutions of J Andres. 564 soldiers were killed in the terrorist attacks which would stand as the most devastating terrorist attacks on J Andres soil until the Nuclear Attack on Providence in 2033. President General Mercton negotiated with General Alfred Jones, the President of the Rogue state to receive reparations for the damage that was done. However, the reparations were never paid as Jones disappeared in the night and was never seen again. 1986 Red Revolt only lasted in office for less than two years after his election.]]On February 10, 1986, Communist Party leaders and members lead a revolt in Endor Cuidad. A wave of communist thought penetrated the city and seemingly out of nowhere, the Communists demanded attention. The formed a Red Army and stormed the buildings in the capital. They eventually stormed the Presidential Palace and forced President General Mercton to pass the necessary laws that would make J Andres a communist state. On December 20, the Nationalist Party and the Anchor Party formed a coalition to try to withhold power from the Communists. They decided to install Josef Mercton as a Monarch, and give the monarchy powers in the Commune. This would preserve some of the influence of the two parties. Mercton was crowned King on Christmas Day, 1986. During the elections in 1987, the Communist Party elected Jack Bosco as President. Bosco quickly rallied the troops to defend Endor Cuidad from the Nationalist-Anchor Coalition Army, who were prepared to fight back to retake the nation. However, over the course of the year, J Andres began to grow economically, and the Communist Party fell out of favor. During the middle of 1988 Jack Bosco lost the Presidency in a vote of no confidence. The Richards Era (1988-2003) Ben Richards was selected to serve as President following the vote of no confidence that removed Jack Bosco from office. The Richards Era is similar to the Merctonian Era in the fact that Richards influence was felt long after he left office. Ben Richards served as President for ten years, Premier of the Commune for five years, Minister of War and Defense for thirteen years, and was bestowed a hereditary peerage as the Duke of Boston in 1996. Richards was also the president that oversaw the construction of the J Andres nuclear arsenal, with the first weapon completed on his first day of office. Richards was the founder of the Anchor Party and historians mark the end of his era of influence at 2003 with the election of Adrik Annan. Democracy Now! Riots On August 14, 1992, a fellow Atlantic Nation, the Kingdom of Miami saw violent protests begin to arise. These were caused by the political group, Democracy Now! A group of J Andres peacekeepers was sent into the Kingdom of Miami to help negotiate a compromise and keep the peace. One of the peacekeepers was actually a member of the National Liberation Army of J Andres and quickly ran away. This operative, Albert Aragi, turned the peaceful protests into violent protests and formed the Miami Liberation Army, which caused the destruction of numerous buildings. J Andres Peacekeeping Chief Joel Brunel has negotiated a compromise government when the building they were in was struck by a bomb. Joel was critically injured and ushered to a hospital. At the same time, the National Liberation Army began to cause a ruckus in Endor Cuidad as well, interfering with the State Dinner at the Presidential Palace and even a chemical attack on an elderly housing facility. An estimated 50 J Andres citizens were killed in the attacks and 100 NLA members were arrested.Brunel, J. (1992) Keeping the So-Called Peace Endor Cuidad: Maritime Press The Macacan Conflict In late 1993, President Richards began expressing an interest in establishing an Australian colony called Porto Pacis.Another Australian Folly. (1993, November 2) The Anchor Times Richards eventually got the support required and General Roger Ahmadinejad was dispatched to lead the military to Australia to take the territory. Once construction began in Porto Pacis, reconnaissance reports began to paint the picture that the land wasn't uninhabited as originally thought. Troops of the Macacan Republic were forming at the border to invade Porto Pacis. President Richards insisted that Porto Pacis would be vital to the J Andres economic trade routes and insisted that war be declared, and it was, on April 23, 1994. Fighting on the ground lasted only a few days, but the Macacans continued to fight guerrilla warfare with some success. It wasn't until J Andres used two of its nuclear weapons that Macaca surrendered and the war was over. Macaca was placed under a Governorship until 2004, when the land was eventually ceded to the Promised Land as a result of the Porto Pacis Conference. Retirement Ben Richards declared that he would no longer run for office in 1998.Elections Delayed. (1998, November 17) The Anchor Times In a surprising election, Minister of War and Defense Alex Miller defeated Minister of Foreign Affairs Adrik Annan. Alex Miller was also of the Anchor Party and continued many of the same programs that were instituted under Ben Richards. The Miller Presidency would also only last for about five years, leading most historians to consider the Miller Presidency as part of the Richards Era. The Corporate Insurgency Kangaroo Island was small nation that was off the coast of the colony of Porto Pacis. The island was rich with silver deposits that numerous J Andres corporations wanted access to. President Richards insisted and swore to protect the sovereignty of Kangaroo Island. It was invaded on July 3, 1998 by the Federation of Industry. The private security firm of Anchor Security fought against the J Andres military stationed at the island to protect it. The geography of the island worked against the J Andres military and the Andrean forces could not retake the island. The government of the Island fled to J Andres where they operated a Government-in-exile for many years, but never returned to their homeland. The Collapse of J Andres Adrik Annan is one of the most beloved leaders in J Andres history, and was cursed with serving as President during J Andres' darkest days. In 2004, a Global War did considerable damage to J Andres, including a nuclear strike on Atlantic City that decimated the J Andres Navy and killed countless civilians. Many attribute the collapse of the first Maritime Republic of J Andres to the numerous land cessions that were authorized by President Annan. In the 1990's, J Andres controlled much of eastern North America and had the large holding of Porto Pacis in Australia. In 2007, Adrik Annan ceded the extremely large Mond district in the northPresident Annan Prepares for Second Cession. (2010, April 23) The Anchor Times, as well as the colony of Porto Pacis. Although these cessions were large, J Andres still had a sizable territory. However, in 2010, Annan ceded nearly everything that was left, leaving only the original area of the Maritime Colony of Rhode Island. J Andres was simply too small to survive. Countless years of infrastructure development in the outside areas were lost as J Andres reached its smallest size since 1981. The former territory was claimed by the Republic of New England. J Andres became a minor player in world affairs, and sometime in 2011 the Republic of New England seized control of J Andres. The J Andres government continued to operate as a shadow of its former self, prominent only during parades. The former governor of the state during the Maritime Colony period, Donald Carcieri was reinstated as the New England Governor of the region. Carcieri had a long political career, originally elected in 1978 to the Rhode Island Governorship during the United States. Carcieri then served as the top political head in the region under three different nations. Carcieri also served as the Governor of Macaca during J Andres occupation of the territory. The Era of Reformations (2016-2052) J Andres had stood for nearly 30 years by the time it had fallen the first time in 2011. Over the next several years J Andres would resurge and disappear into obscurity numerous times, typically under a different member of the Mercton family. In 2016, The Republic of New England granted autonomy to J Andres, and President Richard Mercton reformed the nation as the Second Maritime Republic of J Andres.Richard Mercton's Declaration of Existence. (2016, October 28) Transcript This reincarnation lasted about 9 years before dissolving into New England yet again. Eventually the New England government dissolved and united under the J Andres banner, forming the Third Maritime Republic of J Andres. This government ruled from 2025 to 2032 before it failed just as the other republics had failed before: for growing too large. In 2032, Stephanie Mercton ascended to the throne of J Andres, and declared independence for the fourth time.Queen Stephanie Crowned! Declares Independence. (2032, January 1) The Anchor Times Queen Stephanie headed the transitional government until Roger Ahmadinejad was elected. The Queen promised not to grow the J Andres borders and the new nation was known as the Fourth Maritime Republic. However, Queen Stephanie was no more successful in building a stable nation then her brother was before her. Providence was attacked by a nuclear warhead in 2033 and the small government did not have the proper resources to weather the attack politically. The government fell into anarchy in 2035 yet again. In 2052, Prince Larry gathered the other royals together to discuss the reformation of the nation.Prince Larry's Declaration of Existence. (2052, July 6) Transcript Although the royals couldn't agree on the details of what the government of the Fifth Maritime Republic should look like, they agreed that Larry should serve as the Transitional Head of Government until the elections could take place at the end of the year. J Andres claimed the former states of Massachusetts, Rhode Island, and Connecticut as it's domain, marking its largest size in about a quarter of a century. Prince Larry was assassinated shortly after declaring J Andres' existence, and Princess Katherine replaced him as the Transitional Head of the Government. Richard's Rebellion had served as the President for many years, but the crown had always alluded him.]]In 2057, members of the House of Mercton conspired to establish an imperial government and steal the throne from the House of Mercton-Kaled. Stephanie was the reigning Queen, and her brother, Richard, Earl of Providence had felt slighted ever since the Equal Primogeniture Act of 2009. Richard and two of his children Benjamin, Earl of Mercton and Samantha, Countess of Lanier declared the Equal Primogeniture Act of 2009 invalid, and declared royal law in their respective provincesDeclaration of Support for Richard. (2057, January 2) Transcript. The Mercton family dispatched the Kommissazul to keep order in the new Imperial Territories. J Andres soon fractured into numerous divisions: * The J Andres Empire - Controlled much of central J Andres. Recognized Richard as the Emperor of J Andres. Annan Enterprises supported the Imperial government and provided much of the financial and military support that the Empire needed to complete its conquest. * The Grand Duchy of Boston - Originally neutral at the start of the conflict, this eastern area controlled by Benjamin, Duke of Boston had the military resources to keep the Imperial forces out. The elected J Andres government eventually sought refuge in Boston after Endor Cuidad was captured by the Imperials. * The People's Maritime Republic - This Western region chose Governor Phillip Gordon as their leader and began a new communist government. Many in the People's Maritime Republic had no desire to return to the broken J Andres at the conclusion of the conflict; however, Communist Premier Nicholas Egorov ensured that many of the communist grievances were addressed when the Boston government convened to discuss the future of J Andres. helicopter in route to Endor Cuidad for the Imperial invasion]] Jacob Cross led the imperial forces to Endor Cuidad on January 9, 2057. Many of the citizens had been previously evacuated. A government caravan carrying President Evan McDowell and other politicians was attacked around nightfall as the caravan was departing for Boston. Minister of War & Defense Anton Rasmussen was captured and taken prisoner. After the invasion, The North American Commonwealth declared an no-fly zone over J Andres airspaceStatement from the American Commonwealth. (2057, January 9) Statement. The no-fly took away the significant advantage that the imperials had with the attack helicopters. On January 11, 2057, Imperial forces captured Newport. Princess Katherine and her children had already fled to the safety of Boston, but Queen Stephanie remained in Castle Real. Samantha murdered the Queen, and then murdered her brother Benjamin to place herself first in line to the new Imperial throne. ascended to the throne of J Andres on November 2, 2057. Her coronation marks the official end of the Richard's Rebellion.]]In Boston, Nicholas Egorov and Evan McDowell worked tirelessly to work out the differences between their ideologies. Once they found a common ground and came to an agreement, the People's Maritime Republic joined in arms against the Empire, attacking the factories of Annan Enterprises forcing Lady Maria Kensington to withdraw her forces to defend their assets in Rossingol. The forces of the Grand Duchy of Boston slowly reclaimed territory captured by the Imperials, and attacked Newport on July 3, 2057. Lieutenant Thomas Malvern was leading a search group through the castle and captured Emperor Richard. Malvern was promptly made a General and commander of J Andres forces. On October 17, 2057, the government amended the constitution to limit the power of the monarchyConstitutional Limits on Monarchy Imposed. (2057, October 17) The Anchor Times and the government resumed its official duties. The coronationQueen Crowned at Coronation Ceremony. (2057, November 1) The Anchor Times of Katherine took place on November 1, 2057, marking the official end to the Richard's Rebellion. The Vinsalian Conflict of Vinsalia]]In 2064, the Kingdom of Vinsalia reformed. Prior to the Richard's Rebellion, Vinsalia had been a thorn in the side of J Andres, and a small border skirmish was a source of tension between the two nations. After the reformation of Vinsalia, Gabriel, King of Vinsalia invited Katherine, Queen of J Andres and her family, as well as the royal families of other nations of the world to Albany for a royal ball. There are unconfirmed reports that Gabriel requested that Katherine help to arrange a marriage between his sister and Alfred, Prince of Endor Cuidad. Katherine refused, and ten days later, Vinsalia closed its borders with J Andres. As tensions between J Andres and Vinsalia rose, the Triad of the North American Commonwealth, North Mexico, and California demanded that nations outside of North America not concern themselves with the conflict. This decree was issued due to the close relationship between J Andres and the Roman Federation. On January 3, 2065, Vinsalia would attack Endor Cuidad during the inauguration of President Emily Gibbons and the city of Danbury. The battle would rage in Danbury for approximately a month before a ceasefire was announced and a peace conference planned in Washington, the capitol of the North American Commonwealth. The conference was a ploy by the Vinsalians to stall the war until they had a technological supremacy in the form of their air force. Minister of War and Defense Louis Kissinger suggested that intelligence agents could enter the Vinsalian embassy to confirm the suspicions. The plot was foiled and the agents were captured and sentenced to death in Vinsalia. J Andres launched a counteroffensive against . Although the assault on Albany was initially successful, the tide turned against J Andres. As the war began slipping out J Andres hands in late November 2066, New Quebec entered the fray. Prime Minister Robert Cabot cited Vinsalia's instability as their reasoning for entering on behalf of J Andres. Quebec captured the city of and then moved south. Vinsalia moved in towards Boston, in what would become the deadliest battle in the war. Vinsalian commander Lionel Sarkozy skillfully lead his army into the city after numerous unsuccessful crossings of the , and laid waste to large swatches of the city before running too thin and being forced to surrender on January 23, 2067. J Andres and New Quebec moved towards to end the war and force a Vinsalian surrender. The size of the allied army overwhelmed the Vinsalian defenses and a ceasefire was called to permit for a conference to discuss the terms of surrender. The treaty to end the war was called the Montreal Accords, and took place in , New Quebec. Vinsalia agreed to pay war reparations to J Andres and to surrender certain cruise missiles and aircraft for a period of ten years. Vinsalia also ceded the territory of and to New Quebec. Grand Mexican War Prelude In the years that followed the Vinsalian Conflict, the nations of North Mexico, North American Commonwealth, and California became increasingly hostile and imperialistic towards the other nations of North America. They pressured the collapse of the Navajo Union and supported the revolution leader Ernesto Espada, who established the SSR. A similar collapse with the Caribou Federation created the NSR. In 2080, the NAC annexed Las Islas Bellas, forcing great strains on the remaining Atlantic North American nations. War Due to pressures, Tikal declared war against Mexico, initiating what would become the Grand Mexican WarDeclaration from the Principality of Tikal. (2081, January 16) Statement. J Andres, Vinsalia, New Quebec, Rome, and Britian joined the side of Tikal. The Caribou Federation was the first nation to fall, and Mexican troops pressed deep into Tikal. The allied forces were generally victorious in the Atlantic, but were very unsuccessful in Vinsalia, as Commonwealth troops completed a slow march through Vinsalia into Albany. In 2085, Tikal became financially strained due to the long length of the war. General Ortega of the Tikal army surrendered his troops on January 8. Fidel, High Prince of Tikal was found guilty of war crimes two days later, and executed on January 12. Despite the Tikali surrender, the remainder of the Allies continued fighting. Nuclear Conclusion On May 20, 2085, the war ended abruptly after and outbreak of nuclear activity. It is generally believed a Tikali submarine launched the first attack, targeting various cities in Mexico. Within two minutes of launch, Mexico fired salvos at J Andres, New Quebec, and Vinsalia. The allied forces aimed at the Commonwealth, California, the NSR and SSR. The entire nuclear portion of the war lasted approximately two hours, but each nation decayed into immediate anarchy. The nuclear attacks were not limited to North America, as the other continents were provoked to some extent and joined in on the nutually assured destruction. Aftermath In J Andres, the Grand Mexican War resulted in the destruction of all major cities and the death of an uncountable number of civilians. Charlotte Laurent, the President, was killed and Queen Katherine declared royal law to hold the nation together. Once it was safe to go outside, the government began a food distribution program to quell the looting and anarchy and J Andres managed to hold itself together well compared to other known nations. Vinsalia was typically rocked by riots and eventually ran into a succession crisis when King Martin died, resulting in putting Phillippe, King of J Andres in line for the throne. The two crowns eventually came into a personal union under Phillippe, who united the nations as one in 2091. The Bourbon Age Although the Grand Mexican War ended in disaster for nations throughout the world, J Andres would enter a new renaissance age brought forth by its new King, Phillippe. Over the years following the war, the Labor party would seize control of all aspects of government. At the urging of the King, various businesses of strategic interest were slowly nationalized. The WASL created the food supply, PPL created the electricity, National Rail created the railways, and PQ Health provided healthcare. These strategic nationalizations allowed J Andres to recover from the war and grow stronger than its regional neighbors. This disparity created conflict, and assassinations within J Andres were common. Phillippe, Phillippe II, and Phillippe III were all assassinated within a ten-year time period, leaving Phillippe IV to ascend to the throne at age 6. Pierre Bourbon, the longest serving President was also assassinated. Mateo Bourbon, Premier of the Commune acknowledged that J Andres needed to adapt to the new reality, and the J Andres political system was overhauled in 2124. The Commune was replaced by the Crown Council, consisting of three elected individuals who would also serve as Chancellors of three governmental departments. The President remained, but the monarchy was also granted the authority to replace any elected official in the event of a vacancy. The Ottanian Conflict In 2113, Ottania, Quebec Republic, and Vermont Republic all contested for the city of . J Andres supported the Ottanian claim, and Ottania was victorious in securing the city. In 2124, a severe plague of locusts decimated most of the crop vegetation in North America. J Andres did not struggle during this plague, as most of J Andres agriculture was produced indoors by WASL; however, for the nations of Ottania, Quebec, and Vermont, this plague caused widespread hunger issues. In 2125, terrorists with ties to Quebec assassinated the King Justin of Ottania. The new king, Louis, was determined to find justice and declared war against Quebec on January 12, 2126. Vermont joined in against Ottania and at the insistence of the young king Phillippe IV, J Andres entered the war to support Ottania. Notes Category:J Andres